Angels flight
by Joy-girl
Summary: Well, someone gets a guardian angel and who is that lucky person? And who is the angel and why?
1. First flights

It was really funny, I was looking around the book section and found this really cute toddler book and I suddenly got a brilliant idea, (at least I hope its brilliant) so, here we go!

Angels flight 

**~ Part 1; First flight ~**

**   It was a bright a sunny day. **The beautiful sun rays shown brightly in the cloudy, white sky. Today was not unlike all the other days where we begin our story. In fact, it never changed. It was always bright and sunny, or a dark night with clear, black skies in which you could see the twinkling stars and shooting stars, even the occasionally planet. 

   This particular day was slightly different for one girl. Today was the day she would start to fly. The day she would get her wings and soar above the clouds like she'd seen so many do. Today she would get her angel wings. 

   Standing on a floating cloud, she eagerly looked down at the white puffy clouds. "_I can't wait_!" She cried eagerly in her angel language which was way too technical for the human to understand.  Standing beside the eager girl was an older looking woman though age does not matter where she was. "_Patience child! First, test your wings and try to fly up." _

  Slowly, but eagerly she raised her wings with care for she did not wish to break her new wings before she even got to use them. Flapping her new wings lightly, she closed her eyes tight and concentrated all her strength on pulling herself up. Once she had flapped a while, it seemed to be getting easier so she slowly pried open her eyes and looked down. There was air between her and the cloud she was previously on! In fact, she was almost to the cloud above her, currently the home of the beginner flyers. "_I did it!" _She cried happily. Not concentrating as much as she should, she almost toppled over, but caught herself. "_Woa, this may take some work, but nothing I can't do!" _ She looked over and saw the older woman fly up to her with grace and skill. _"Good, I see your training has finally began to pay of, now I do believe you are ready to glide."_

  More carefully then before, she carefully, but happily, did a victory pose. "_Yes_!" Letting herself slowly fall down onto the cloud she was previously on, she stood at the edge awaiting the older woman's instructions. 

  "_Now,_" The older woman floating beside her instructed, _"You must be careful. Not many, but still a few planes do come up this high, so do not be seen and don't get hit, got it?" _The girl nodded in excitement after while the older woman sighed rubbing her temple. _"Fine, go glide and try not to go far."_

  With great happiness, the girl let herself fall towards the great white, then began to spread her wings and move into a laying position. Flapping her wings once in a while, she stayed above the great sea of white and glided. Not so well as the pros she watched so eagerly, but good for a beginner. 

  Enjoying the great feeling she closed her eyes. This is what she'd always dreamed of doing. She loved the feeling of sir running through her hair and new wing's feathers. She loved being in control and flying to wherever she wished, she loved the beauty of the great white sea.  She opened her eyes to see the great white sea, but she didn't see it! All she saw was a sudden rush of dark blue, and a little white reading in the human tounge, 'U.S. Airways'. Gasping she moved, but was only met with the bang on something metal. Not even thinking about where she was falling at such a fast rate, she remembered her training if such a thing should happen. She stretched her wings out to try and fly back up, but was only met with an immense pain racing through her right wing. Knowing flying was usless and that she was falling to the feared and dreaded earth human world where angels were not to show themselves as angels unless instructed to do so, she folded her wings back making them invisible. Closing her eyes, she desperately prayed she would be safe and not met any of the dreaded humans she had heard so much about. 

Okay, so is it good? I hope so. 

I know I haven't been updating lately, but I've been out of my mood If anyone wishes to give me ideas, I'll try to type it or something. So, please tell me if this is good or not.

~ Smile Jesus loves you!!


	2. A good samaritan

Angels Flight

**~ Part 2; a good Samaritan ~**

**   It was a pretty spring day. **The sun shown brightly in the afternoon sky with the occasional puffy cloud to try and hide the sun's brightness.  Even the dark forest wouldn't hide the rays of light that showered through the tall branches of the trees. 

  A black-haired boy walked silently on the path lighted by the sun's rays that peeked through the branches. On his shoulder sat a pokemon with a worried and nervous look. The pokemon glanced back at the older boy walking behind them. The tanned older boy had his arms crossed and had a really annoyed look on his face. After taking a look at a strange stump beside him, his annoyance seemed to rise to new heights to where he couldn't contain it any longer. "Ash! Do you have ANY idea where we are?!"  

  Without glancing back to answer his annoyed friend Ash just simply said a quick, "Yes." Raising an eyebrow, the skeptical boy asked, "Oh? Then where, praytell, are we?" 

  Ash slowly turned and proudly answered, "We are in the Viridian Forest!" Moaning slightly was his ever faithful Pikachu. "Pi chu!" Trying to remain calm, the tan boy angrily sat on a nearby log. "That's it! I'm tired and hungry, and I want to see Nurse Joy! So we are taking a break, then I'M taking the map. Got it?" Not wanting to risk his friend's anger, Ash simply nodded. "Whatever you say, Brock."

    "Good." Brock slammed down his backpack and rummaged around for some food. Glancing up, he handed Ash two water bottles and ordered, "Go fill them!" Once again he looked up and glared a bite, his eyes flashing slightly. "And fell free to take your time, but be back within two hours." Taking his angry friend's hint, Ash ran into the forest, afraid of whatever else Brock may make him do. 

  "Pikachu pika chu?" Pikachu inquired after a time of running. Ash stopped and placed his friend down on the ground. "Of course I know where the water is! Kinda, would you mind sniffing it out please?" 

  "Pika!" Pikachu lowered his face to the ground and silently sniffed and listened for water. Suddenly its ears perked up and it darted straight ahead. "Hey!" Ash cried trying to follow Pikachu. "Wait up!" Soon Ash lost sight of his friend and so had to stop. He leaned against the nearest tree and began to pant. Hopefully his Pikachu would notice he was no longer following him. Listening closely, he heard a vague "Pika-pi! Pikachu!" 

  Running towards the voice, Ash was surprised to see not water, but a girl. "Pikachu! Does she look like water to you?" Ash asked, slightly irritated. Not fazed by its master's annoyance, he pointed at the girl in awe and surprise. Sighing in defeat, Ash carefully studied the girl. Her long, redish orange hair was messed up and her long white dress seemed a bit torn in places. She looked bruised and cut all over with one especially large cute on her right arm. Her closed eyes and slow breathing indicated that the hurt girl was unconscious. "Who is she?" Ash asked, kneeling beside the girl. Suddenly, he seemed entranced. He had never really been interested in girls, so this feeling was totally new to him, for all he knew, he just felt bad that she was hurt, why would he have a crush the first time he sees someone? Pikachu just shrugged and pointed to the rather large cut on her right arm. "Pikachu, pi pikachu pika chu pi!" 

  Nodding, Ash said, "Yea, we better take her back to camp, Brock could help her, I just hope he isn't as mad as before." As gently as he could, Ash picked up the girl and cradled her. "Come on." He said to his companion. They both headed back to camp completely forgetting about the water.  

Ok, I know its short, but the next chapter is – wait! I'm not telling you! This is just a good place to end, so there. 

Please review! I've noticed that there are a lot of people writing, but nobody reviews! Please review!

~ Smile Jesus loves you


	3. My name is Kasumi

Okay! Here is the next part. I hope it meets yur satisfaction, even though I dind't get all the reviews I'd hoped for. *Sighs* Oh well. That's life I guess.

Okay _This is angel talk in their own language_

"_This is angel talk in human language." _

Got it? Good. Now read and review!

Angel's flight

**~ Part 3; '"My name is Kasumi," ~ **

**   Darkness. **Darkness was all she saw. She didn't know where she was, or what really happened. All she remembered was flying, oh that wonderful flying and soaring! Then bang! She fell. All she hoped that nobody had found her, and if someone did, they wouldn't hurt her. She'd heard some horror stories from the other angels sent on missions to Earth.

   Beginning to be more aware of her senses, she could feel someone doing something to her arm, while another was talking. Suddenly, she became painfully aware of soreness surging through her whole being. This poor girl wasn't used to this at all! In Heaven where she came from, there was no such thing as pain. Everything was healed and beautiful in Heaven, but here on Earth, even the best of angels could get hurt and feel it. This being her first time on earth, this feeling was totally new to her. And for the first time in her being in existence, she felt pain. 

  Opening her eyes slowly to observe her 'captors'. One boy was wrapping some strange cloth around her arm. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood. _Her _blood. She tore her eyes away from the dark boy to watch another boy shoving something in his mouth, what the humans called 'food'. She remembered learning that food was a necessity for humans to live. She looked on in wonder at the boy shoveling the food in his mouth with food still dribbling down his chin and onto the ground and his shirt and pants. It was still a wonder to her that humans were supposed to be so intelligent, yet they act so much like pigs. 

  Glancing beside her, she saw a small yellow creature drinking something red out of a bottle. The creature looked at her then its small, beady eyes enlarged. It pointed at her shouting in its language. Both boys looked up from what they were doing and moved closer to the girl. 

  They began to chatter away in their own language asking her questions. Frightened, the girl closed her eyes and tried to block them out. _Make them stop! _She cried in her own language, unnoticed by the human boys. Amazingly enough, the small creature seemed to understand her and its eyes widened even larger. Quickly it silenced the boys by electricuting them. The girl smiled at the creature. It slowly made its way over to her and asked her in its own language, "Pikachu cha?"

   The girl was stunned she understood it, and answered, _I'm an angel, you are a pokemon, are you not?_ The pokemon nodded and pointed proudly to itself. "Pika! Pi Pikachu! Pikachu Pika?" She smiled at the pokemon and answered, _Nice to meet you, Pikachu! My name is Kasitirunimiu._ She giggled at the pokemon's confused reaction to her name and said, _But you can call me Kasumi. _Pikachu smiled and greeted Kasumi. "Pika! Pikachu pika, Pika-pi pikachu pika pikachu." She sighed and answered him, _Yes, I do know English a bit, but can not speak it with my mouth, kinda, telepathicly I guess as you humans and pokemon call it._

   She looked at the two boys staring at the two having a conversation. "So, um, who are you?" The black-haired boy, the one called, 'Pika-Pi' asked. Taking a deep breathe she answered, "_My name in my language is Kasumi, but in your language it translates to Misty." _


	4. I'm a, um,

  Okay! Here we are! I don't think many people are reading this, CUZ NOT MANY PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING! But I still decided to continue. So, on with the story!

_This is angel talk in the angel language_

_'This is thoughts'_

"_This is angel talk in human language"_

"And this is normal talk."

Got it? Gooooood. Now R&R

**Angel's Flight**

**~Part 4; 'I'm a, um,'**

  **Ash blinked a bit**. The girl talked, but, at the same time, didn't. He was sure he heard her voice, but her pink lips never moved except to form a small smile. "Uh, hi, Misty." He didn't quite know what to say. "I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum." Ash said pointing to himself. "I guess you already met my pokemon, Pikachu."

  Misty still smiled and nodded. Her attention was drawn to the older boy who was drooling over her bandaged arm. "Hi pretty girl! I'm Brock! But you came call me whatever you want!" 

   Misty began to get nervous. '_Are all humans like this? I sure hope not. Well,_' she glanced over at the one named 'Ash'. '_At least HE'S normal. I think,' _She looked back over at the drooling Brock. _'I hope he doesn't do this the whole time.'_

"Brock!" Ash snapped, rather annoyed. "Will you cut it out?! You're scaring her!" Brock moved away, but still had some floating hearts around him. 

  "Sorry about Brock," Ash apologized. "He's kinda love happy."

  Misty smiled. _"It's quite alright. I guess I should take it as a compliment."_

  "Uh…" Ash gaped at her. Maybe he wasn't imagining it. '_She did it again! How does she do that?' _He suddenly got an idea and began to search around the area. Misty was getting worried. _'Okay, maybe they all are weird.' _She turned to the pokemon who was also looking at his trainer with wonder. "_What's wrong with Ash?" _She asked Pikachu. Pikachu just shrugged. Suddenly, Ash began to call out at the air. 

  "Okay! I give! Where's the camera? Gary? Is that you? The joke is over!"  

  "Pika-Pi, pikachu? ((Pika-Pi, what are you doing?))"

  "This must be a trick of Gary's! How else could she talk without moving her mouth?" Ash stopped to think,  "Unless she's one of those ventriloquist!"

  "_I'm not a um, van, van, whatever you call it. I'm, uh," _Misty stopped and looked down, thinking, '_Should I tell? I guess I may need there help, but no, I'm not sure if I should, although they may think it suspicious of me talking like I am. No, I'm just going to tell Pikachu. I won't talk that much, which is fine with me. Humans talk weird anyway.' _She looked up again and said, "_yes, I am a uh van, van" _

  "Pikachu. Pikachu pika. ((Ventriloquist. You're training to be a ventriloquist.))" Pikachu whispered in her ear.

  "_Yes, I'm training to be a ventriloquist." _Misty smiled up at Ash. Desperately praying he would believe her. 

  Ash didn't, but he didn't want to press it any further. "Okay, but you're hurt, so you better come with us. Where are you from? Maybe we can take you home."

  _"Uh, I, kinda travel a lot."_

Ash nodded in understanding. "Okay. But you still better come with us." Ash reached out his hand to help her up. Misty smiled at his gesture, she put her hand in his and he pulled her up.

  Misty studied Ash. His black, unruly hair blew in the light wind. His red and white hat rested upon his head. His smile seemed to make her feel weird inside. She stared at his deep chocolate brown eyes. '_Wow, Ash isn't as bad as everyone says humans are.' _She smiled at him. _'Or maybe he's the exception.'_

Ash too studied Misty. Her red-orange hair was long and lay down on her back, a few strands blew in the wind. He noticed she was wearing a white dress, thing. It looked more like a robe than anything. Her soft cerulean eyes made in feel just want to melt. He had never felt this way before. _'She may be weird, but I guess this is what every one says is a crush, I hope I don't start acting like Brock now.'_

A loud *Ahem* broke them away from each other and they looked at a slightly annoyed Brock. "Come on, let's go to town." He said walking down the road. "Maybe we can get her some new clothes." Misty just smiled and shrugged at Brock's comment and so they were off. A brand new, and kind of weird, friendship had begun.

Short? Yea, I know. But see, when I update, I like to write something THEN post it. Not write something then wait to add to it. I guess it's better them waiting forever, right? Er, yeah.      

I have some plans on what happens next, but ideas are appreciated! 

REEEEVVVIIIEEWWW!

P.S. ***Attractions is my story if you ever read them, I NEED IDEAS!***

~Smile Jesus loves you!


End file.
